Especial noche de brujas atrasado
by Vidian
Summary: Llevaban corriendo alrededor de una hora, estaban, bajo el manto de la oscuridad que ofrecía la noche al caer y con esos terribles gemidos sirviéndoles de soundtrack en su "aventura". One-Shot creado para el grupo FF: DSTLO


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**¡Especial Halloween…atrasado!**

Llevaban corriendo alrededor de una hora. Seguramente la fibra que su madre les había dado cuando niños, los estaba manteniendo en pie a esas alturas. No desistían de su intento por escapar de aquel tenebroso lugar. Alguien les había dicho claramente que no tenían que acercarse a esa zona, pero como todo adolescente valiente, responsable, maduro y…ridículo, muy ridículo, habían hecho caso omiso. Y ahí estaban, bajo el manto de la oscuridad que ofrecía la noche al caer y con esos terribles gemidos sirviéndoles de soundtrack en su "aventura".

¿Cómo había llegado hasta lo más recóndito de aquel mítico pueblo? ¿Cómo habían sido tan insensatos desafiando todo cuanto les habían dicho?

-Veo una casa… ¡vayamos ahí!-gritó lo más que pudo para que sus amigos pudieran escucharlo.

-¡Chris, idiota! Hay muchas casas por aquí, no es un desierto precisamente.-habló la pequeña pelirroja, estaba agotada pero sus pulmones todavía daban para reprender a su testarudo hermano.

-Me refiero a la bonita mansión que está por allá.- señaló de inmediato al lugar al que se refería.

-¡Alto!-gritó una voz al fondo.- Han dejado de perseguirnos, son lentos.- se detuvo, consiguiendo así que sus amigos también lo hicieran.- Chris, no sé qué entiendes tú por "bonita", pero esa mansión es todo, menos bonita.-exclamó el joven de cabello rubio cenizo oscuro, tono 71 de Koleston.

-Pero al menos es más agradable que todas esas cosas que nos persiguen.

-Chris, jamás debimos haber entrado aquí, ¡todo es tu culpa, tonto!-gritó al borde de la histeria, un jovencita de cabello a la altura de los hombros y de un color castaño claro.

-¿Mi culpa? Pero si tú fuiste quien nos arrastró hasta acá, Jill.-dijo de forma indignada.

En ese momento, todos pusieron su cara más pensativa y viajaron hasta el momento en que habían entrado a aquel lugar.

...

_-Lo que pasa es que son unos cobardes.- dijo toda segura de sí misma, la única e inigualable, Jill Valentine. _

_-Yo no soy ninguna cobarde, Jill…lo que pasa es que…es que…es que mamá dijo que Chris y yo teníamos que estar puntuales para la cena.-habló con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz. _

_-Mamá no dijo…¡ouch!- pero no terminó de decir nada, pues Claire le metió un fuerte codazo a la altura de las costillas. _

_-Cállate, sí lo dijo.-lo miró ceñuda, tanto que terminó intimidando a su hermano mayor. _

_-Por mí no hay problema, mamá no me espera para cenar y yo no soy cobarde.-habló el valiente Leon Kennedy, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. _

_-Pues yo tampoco lo soy, además, esos son cuentos de niños come mocos.- declaró al fin el mayor de los Redfield.- Claire, si quieres vuélvete a casa, yo entraré con ellos.-miró a su hermana de forma sobreactuada, ganándose con ello una mirada más de rencor por parte de ella. _

_-Por supuesto que no, si no entro yo, tú no sales vivo de ahí.- habló más segura que todos. _

_-Entonces, hagámoslo.-finalizó Jill con una sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja. _

_-¡Espérenos, espérenos! Iremos a asustar gente con ustedes.- gritaron a lo lejos Rebecca y Barry._

_-No iremos a asustar gente, iremos a la zona prohibida.- alzando una ceja de forma retadora, Jill volví a tomar la palabra._

_-¿No te referirás ah…?-inquirió la pequeña Rebecca-_

_-Así es…entraremos a Raccoon.- declaró al fin. _

_-Ahhh.- suspiró de forma aliviada.- Yo pensé que iríamos a la oficina del conserje de la escuela.- hizo un gesto de terror sólo de recordar aquello. Todos sus amigos la imitaban en aquel gesto, la oficina del conserje era el lugar más asqueroso sobre la tierra. _

_ ..._

-Esperen, esperen, ya están divagando. Sólo teníamos que recordar el por qué estamos aquí por culpa de Jill.- Habló Chris, logrando sacar a todos de aquel recuerdo. Jill sólo pudo mirarlo de manera acusatoria.

-Ya no hay tiempo para hacer flashbacks, ya vienen por nosotros.- dijo Barry señalando el lugar por donde iban apareciendo aquellos repugnantes seres.

-Vayamos a la mansión ahora mismo.- gritó Chris mientras emprendía carrera hacia aquella aterradora casa, digna de un cuento de brujas.

Todos comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Quizás esos seres fueran lentos, pero los habían encontrado de alguna manera. Ya estaban cerca, estaban por llegar a la puerta de entrada. Un gato negro salió entre los escombros, logrando sacar gritos de terror a aquellos jovencitos, pero no se detuvieron, no había tiempo para tener ataques de pánico.

Al fin estaban en la gran y vieja puerta de entrada. Realmente lucía como una verdadera casa en donde las brujas podían reunirse especialmente en esa fecha de Octubre. No tenían otra opción, tenían que entrar si querían que esas cosas se alejaran de ellos. El que se había encargado de liderar al grupo desde que habían entrado, fue el encargado de dar el primer paso, y tomar la perilla para poder girarla.

Al entrar, todo estaba en completa penumbra, como era de esperarse para cualquier persona que sabía que ese lugar llevaba años abandonado, pero no para esos seis valientes héroes, que realmente se habían sorprendido a la falta de luz.

-Alguien encienda la luz, no puedo ver nada.-dijo Leon en algún lugar de la mansión.

-No seas idiota, Leon… tú eres quien está a un lado del interruptor, enciéndela tú.-habló Barry muy cerca de donde estaba Leon.

-Los dos no sean idiotas, ésta casa es tan vieja que seguro su única fuente de luz eran las velas.- apuntó la pequeña Chambers.

-¡Qué tonta eres, Rebecca!…que acaso no oíste a Barry decir: "Tú eres quien está a un lado del interruptor"-Jill habló con una voz chillona tratando de imitar al pelirrojo de forma fallida.- ¡Enciéndela, Leon!-pidió de inmediato.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-dicho eso, se volvió hacia donde estaba el dichoso interruptor y lo apretó sin perder más tiempo.

Las luces comenzaron a iluminar de a poco, una que otra bombilla parpadeaba insistentemente. Unos pequeños ruidos de la electricidad podían escucharse con claridad. Pero a ese ruido, se le unían los gemidos de aquellos putrefactos seres de oscuridad. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y temían que de alguna manera lograran acceder hasta la mansión.

-No distingo bien, ¿esos lamentos son de afuera o aquí dentro?-preguntó Claire al sentir los gemidos cada vez más cerca, podía jurara que los tenía cerca del oído.

-Es el idiota de Leon que está haciendo esos ruidos cerca de ti.- Chris se acercó hasta su hermana y jaló a Leon por la chaqueta para alejarlo de ella.

-¡Oye, es mi chaqueta preferida!-recriminó el rubio.

-No hay tiempo para eso, ahora tenemos que pensar en algo para salir de…- Chris se vio interrumpido debido a un fuerte y aterrador grito en la segunda planta de la mansión.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-otra vez ese escalofriante grito se hacía presente.

-¡Chris!-gritó Claire corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

-Yo también puedo abrazarte, Claire.- dijo de repente Leon.

-Sí, mejor que te abrace Leon para que a mí me abrace Chris.- Jill habló de forma cariñosa.

-¿De verdad tenemos que perder tiempo en esas cosas?-preguntó Chris viendo con seriedad a Leon y Jill. Aún tenía a Claire abrazada.- Escuchen, tenemos que ir a averiguar qué fue eso, luego podremos seguir abrazando a Jill…perdón, luego podremos seguir discutiendo lo demás.- un poco sonrojado, fue soltando a su hermana lentamente.

-De acuerdo, iremos tú, Leon y yo a la planta alta, y las chicas se quedaran aquí.-habló con sabiduría el siempre respetable Barry Burton.

-¿Estás loco, Barry? Si esas cosas logran entrar a la casa, a las primeras que se comerán serán a nosotras…No, no, no…mejor Rebecca, Claire y yo vamos a arriba y ustedes esperan aquí.-Jill habló con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-¿Están seguras? Después de todo allá arriba es en donde se escuchó el grito.-preguntó Barry.

-Por supuesto que estamos seguras…-puntualizó, y en seguida guió su mirada a las otras dos chicas. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza y les indicó con ello que la siguieran.

Las chicas iban caminando lentamente por las grandes escaleras, las cuales eran alfombradas por una tela enorme, roja y sumamente vieja. Con cada paso que daban, las escaleras emitían un chirriante sonido. Toso era tan escabroso, que Jill comenzaba a dudar acerca de su decisión. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista de los chicos, les dirigió una última mirada y con eso terminaron por perderse en la oscuridad.

-Jill es muy valiente.- dijo Chris al ya no ver a las chicas por ningún lado.

-No es valiente.-rectificó Leon.- Lo que pasa es que no le gusta que le digan cobar…

-¡Valiente dije!-puntualizó Chris con una gran grito.

-No discutan, Chicos. Mejor busquemos algo para impedir que esas cosas entren hasta acá.-El sabio Barry comenzó a buscar cosas útiles para poner una barricada.

Los chicos decidieron imitar su acción, pues el olor a putrefacción estaba cada vez más cerca. Los lamentos podían escucharse más cerca, y ésta vez no era Leon el que estaba haciendo esos ruidos. Como pudieron, lograron obtener madera de la mesa y las sillas que se encontraban en el lugar. Quizás eso no duraría mucho, pero les daría algo de ventaja mientras pensaban cómo salir de ahí.

Las chicas ya habían tardado, no había ruido alguno proveniente de la segunda planta. Eso comenzaba a preocuparlos. Nada, ni siquiera un grito pidiendo ayuda. Pareciera como si las únicas personas en esa mansión fueran ellos. Algo raro debía estar pasando allá arriba, y Chris comenzaba a preocuparse por su hermana, su amiga, y su amor pla…perdón, perdón, y por su otra amiga.

-Sí, Chris, tienes razón. Lo mejor será ir a averiguar que ocurre con ellas.- dijo Barry levantándose del suelo.

Chris se puso todo colorado, todo lo que creía que había estado pensando, realmente lo había dicho alto y claro. No lo quedó más que afirmar con la cabeza y levantarse de igual forma. Leon los siguió de cerca, no sabían qué hacer. Miraron hacia la larga escalera y luego miraron hacia la puerta de entrada, esos seres entrarían en poco tiempo. Si pensarlo una segunda vez, los tres comenzaron a dar los primeros pasos.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-otro grito, pero este era de una voz conocida.

-¡¿Claire?!-aterrorizado por el grito, llamó Chris, dejando el paso lento y corriendo hacia la segunda planta.

Los otros dos se miraron antes de seguir el camino que había tomado el de cabellos azabaches. No perdieron tiempo y apresurando el paso intentaron de localizar a la hermana de Chris.

-¿Claire, Jill, Rebecca?-gritó Leon tratando de conseguir respuesta.

-Por aqu…¡Ahhhhhhhh!-esa sin duda era la voz de Rebecca.

-¡Rebecca!-Barry y Leon se dirigieron de inmediato hacía el lugar de donde había provenido su voz.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Nada podía verse con claridad. Chris había ido en busca de su hermana; Leon y Barry habían acudido al llamado de Rebecca. La casa era más grande de lo que habían imaginado. Todos ahora estaban completamente separados, los únicos que con certeza se iban acompañando eran Leon y Barry.

Chris iba en busca de Claire, si no llegaba a casa con ella, su padre seguro lo mataba y con tortura medieval. No, de ninguna manera, tenía que encontrarla sana y salva, y luego sacarla de ese lugar.

-¡Claire!-susurró llamando por ella.

-¿Chris?-la voz se escuchaba un tanto alejada.

-¡Claire!...aquí estoy, ¿en dónde estás tú?- con el mismo volumen de voz, volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé, idiota. No veo nada.- su voz se escuchaba un tanto alterada, pero afortunadamente seguía siendo la misma Claire que conocía.

-Deja de llamarme idiota o te dejo aquí.

-Ya,ya…sólo sigue mi voz.

Del otro lado, Leon y Barry continuaban con su búsqueda. Afortunadamente Leon siempre llevaba un encendedor con él, así que en cuanto recordó eso, lo encendió y les fue más fácil localizar a Rebecca, quien estaba en una esquina escondida con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Rebecca, ya estamos aquí…¿qué pasó?- Barry se acercó sutilmente a ella y la tomó del hombro para que los mirara.

-Te…tenemos que irnos de aquí…hay…hay…monstruos peludos, y cosas que salen de la nada….- los miró horrorizada.

-Andando, aún faltan Jill, Claire y Chris.- dijo Leon saliendo de aquella extraña habitación con doble entrada.

-¿Leon?-preguntó una voz a la lejanía.

-¿Jill, en dónde estás?-preguntó el aludido.

-Esperen, los oigo cerca…voy hacia ustedes.- finalizó y con ellos se escucharon algunos ruidos que confirmaban que ella se estaba acercando.

Al fin había llegado con ellos. Por suerte no estaban en penumbras, ahora todos podían verse con un poco de claridad. Jill tenía el cabello revuelto, a causa de alguien que la había tomado por la cabeza y la había asustado de esa manera.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Jill?-preguntó Barry con clara cara de preocupación.

-Pues…no estoy segura, de repente comenzaron a salir cosas de la nada, pero no creo que quieran lastimarnos, sólo quien asustarnos.-dijo un poco más calmada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque nos han tocado y nos han gritado a la cara, pero no nos han hecho nada.- dijo mirándolos fijamente.

-Ésta casa, está embrujada.- Rebecca hablaba con angustia en la voz.- Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡Ya!

-Pero afuera están los zombies.- recalcó Leon.

-Correremos, ellos son le…-Rebecca comenzaba a trazar planes, pero fue interrumpida por una conocida voz.

-¡Chicos! ¿En dónde están?- preguntó Chris a lo lejos. Todos suspiraron aliviados al oír su voz, y emprendieron camino hacia él.

-¡Por acá!- Leon levantó su encendedor ya cerca del de cabellos azabaches.

-Gracias al cielo, ¿Están todos bien?- miró a todos buscando algún daño.

-Lo estamos, pero tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.- Jill apareció en su campo de visión, regresándole con eso el aliento de no haberla visto.

-Muy bien, vámonos.- una vez más, Chris dirigió el camino y todos ya se encontraban bajando aquellas escaleras.

Pensaron que la pesadilla había terminado. Ya sólo restaba correr de los zombies. Los chicos no habían visto las cosas que habían aterrado a las adolescentes, pero quizás así había sido mejor. Afortunadamente no les habían hecho nada malo. Todos estaban de una pieza, de lo único que tendrían que preocuparse ahora, era de su cordura una vez que salieran de ese lugar.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de la forma más brusca que podía existir, pues alguien allá afuera se había encargado de derrumbarlas

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-preguntó una desconocida voz, dejando a los chicos helados a media escalera.

-¿Señor Wesker?-preguntaron todos al unísono

-¿Quién más usa gafas oscuras lejos de la luz del sol? Pues claro que soy yo.- habló acercándose a ellos con un ejército de personas detrás de él.

-¿Ha venido a salvarnos?-preguntó Rebecca con ilusión.

-¿Salvarlos de qué?-de repente los miró como si a todos les hubiera salido tres cabezas.- Miren, no tengo tiempo para sus niñerías, lo mejor será que salgan de aquí inmediatamente.- les señaló la puerta de salida.

-¿Pe…pe..pero y los zombies?-preguntó Jill bajando por completo la escalera y buscando alguna señal de aquellos seres.

-No sé qué están pesando, pero yo sólo vine ver qué ocurría aquí dentro. Se supone que la función comienza a las doce de la noche.

-¿La función?-preguntó rápidamente el Redfield mayor.

-Sí, la función. Ahora salgan de aquí antes de que sigan arruinando el material de producción.- dijo al tiempo que miraba el desastre que habían hecho con las mesas y las sillas.

-Pero, ¿qué acaso este lugar no estaba abandonado?-ahora era Barry quien preguntaba.

-Tú lo has dicho, "estaba", lo compramos para crear el show de terror de este año. Todo está adecuado a la época.

-¿Pero y el mal olor…y las cosas que nos asustaron allá arriba…y…y… los zombies?- la pelirroja se estaba volviendo loca, pues ahora su ojo izquierdo no dejaba de temblar por las sensaciones experimentadas.

-Se perfumó este lugar para que la gente lo sintiera más real, las cosas que están allá arriba, son cosas mecánicas con sensores de movimiento…y los zombies, sólo son personas caracterizadas que tiene que andar rondando el lugar.

-Pero nos perseguían.

-Ya basta, salgan de aquí, no pienso seguir dando explicaciones.

Los chicos salieron bajo la mirada de muchas personas que estaban preparadas para disfrutar el show de terror. Unos cuantos se reían de la inocencia de aquellos chicos y otros los miraban indiferentes. Al fin todo había resultado parte de un show organizado por Albert Wesker.

-Quizás la próxima vez deberíamos ir a Silent Hill…-dijo Valentine, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-¡Jill!-todos repitieron su nombre enviándole miradas asesinas a aquella extrovertida chica.

Y así fue como terminó la noche de brujas para aquellos que habían creído que Raccoon seguía abandonado. Las historias que se contaban acerca del lugar eran muchas, pero realmente ninguna era cierta. Hoy sólo sería un lugar de tracciones terroríficas, y ellos habían tenido la oportunidad de sentir la adrenalina a flor de piel.

* * *

Y esta fue mi contribución para el grupo FF: DSTLO, en el especial de Halloween. Quería hacer algo aterrador, pero al final quedó esto. Espero que se hayan divertido y que les haya agradado.

**¡Saludos! ¡Y hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
